


Don’t Look Back

by aliciajcc



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciajcc/pseuds/aliciajcc
Summary: An attempted novelization of the mobile game Shall We Date : Obey Me!. I will eventually come up with an actual summary.
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Look Back

The rain pitter-pattered against the bus window softly as I felt the bus come to a halt at my stop. The streetlights and headlights shone against the wet pavement on my way back to my apartment. I felt the cold droplets soak me right to my core. My feet began to drag more and more against the rough concrete sidewalk. My eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds.

My body moved of its own volition, fetching my wet keys out of my wet purse to open the door with my wet hands. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as my soles squished as I took my shoes off and my bag dripped rainwater all over the floor. I went to the bathroom and peeled my layers off, replacing them with proper dry clothes. I went back into the kitchen and looked in my fridge, only to see light and not much else. I groaned, slamming the door shut. Of course, I have no food. Truly, there hadn’t been a single day this week where I did have food in the fridge but it took me by surprise nonetheless.

I counted my tip money from work as I headed towards the door. A whopping $15.25. I knew it was late at night but I shrugged on my raincoat and rubber boots and began to make my way to the grocery store. I fiddled with crumpled receipts and straw wrappers in my pocket on the way there, trying to pick up my pace. I tucked my elbows close to my body and walked with my head down. The last thing I needed was someone I knew trying to approach me.

I watched the streetlights dancing in the puddles. The cool, damp air made my hair whip around in wildly. It smelt fresh and wet. The puddles lining the sidewalk were deep and large, taking up almost the whole sidewalk. My next step seemed to miss the ground altogether as I fell into a seemingly regular puddle.

_Where am I?.._

The room was grand and gothic, akin to a royal courtroom. The front of the room was lined with tall-backed chairs. At each sat mysterious but beautiful men, save for the far right chair which was empty. Their gazes peered down on me intimidatingly.

The man in the seat of the chief judge starts speaking, “Welcome to the Devildom, Eurydice.”


End file.
